The Life Of The Universe
by Whovian11MS
Summary: Dana May Symmonds was an ordinary, seventeen year old orphan who got abused by the orphanage owner. However, when a crack opens up and sucks her in, she realises just how special she can be. Eventual Doctor/OC
1. Chapter 1

I stood on my rickety bed and reached up to get my Doctor who book off the shelf. That is how I, Dana May Symmonds, entertained myself in that crappy orphanage. I mean, I know there's people in Africa who'd be happy living in an orphanage but still, I couldn't help feeling I had a hard life.

I was beaten by the orphanage owner (Miss Hanningham), and made fun of because I lived in an orphanage at the age of seventeen, also most the children here are horrid little pranksters and I was often taunted by a ten year old girl called Riley.

So, anyways I loved Doctor who. It was a tv show about a time travelling alien that flys around time and space, with a – usually female – companion, in a spaceship disguised as a blue box. I found out about it when I was twelve. I was in the library reading, when I saw a projection on to a screen. I asked the librarian what it was and she said that it was season 1 episode 1 of Doctor who, with Christopher eccleston. And she said it would be on every Saturday and I was welcome to come and watch it. So I did. And that was how I became obsessed. THE END.

Just kidding! Anyways, I was reading 'Doctor who alien attack!' (I borrowed it from the library) when I put it down and began to think about the last episode. It had ended with Rory, Amy's fiancé, pushing the Doctor out of the way of the silurians gun laser causing Rory himself to be hit. The Doctor would have tried to help him but then he noticed that the light from the crack (the crack from Amy's bedroom wall which was also the split in the skin of the universe) was wrapping itself around him, and the light would cause anything it touched to become non existent. So to Amy's (and many fans, like me) despair, The Doctor had to drag her (since she wouldn't go) into the Tardis and leave. The Doctor tried to keep her remembering him but there had been a crash and the Tardis rocked every where, when it stopped, Amy was no longer sad and had forgotten Rory.

I tried to think what it would be like. To get sucked away, and suddenly never exist. Probably hurt. I shook my head and went back to my book. However, I had only read a few pages when I saw some thing. It was like a light. A light that reminded me of the sun, the stars and the moon (I have no idea why), and it was coming from behind the one piece of furniture I owned. I stood up , walked towards my chest of drawers and heaved it into the corner. Turning my attention back to the light, I noticed that it was in a strange sort of shape. A strange, very familiar shape. A strange, familiar shape that looked like a creepy smile. A strange familiar shape that was identical to crack in Amy's wall.

"The split in the skin of the universe," I breathed, running my index finger along the outline. "Two parts of space and time, that should never have touched, pressed together." Suddenly the light grew tentacle things. I flinched back when it tried touch my hand. "Hang on," I whispered, realisation hitting me like a slap in the face. "That light will, erase me from time!" I quickly jumped on to my bed as more tentacles came out of the crack. One of the things went for my leg, luckily I jumped down just in time. I tried to sneak over to the door but as soon as I touched the doorknob, a tentacle grabbed my wrist. "Ahhhh!" I screamed, the touch was white hot and sent a burning sensation up my arm. I then felt three more tentacles grab hold of my weakened body, the searing pain increasing. The light then dragged my scorching body towards the crack, and at this point I was too drained to fight back, and I saw it open incredibly wide before I was engulfed by it. I remember the light dimming, only slightly, before I passed out...


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up, I was floating through, what looked like, the time vortex from season one of Doctor Who! It felt amazing, like I could do the impossible. "Woo!" I laughed. "I'm king of the WORLD!" But, of course, all good things must come to an end, because a minute after I suddenly could here voices, and it hurt, a lot. I nearly screamed in agony and when I closed my eyes to block them out, the voices got stronger and I watched as images flickered in and out of my mind. There was a couple getting married, an old man on his death bed, teenagers having parties, and… A orange planet, burning to shreds, I felt everyone's emotions, all the pain, the children screaming, the death, the fire, the Daleks and the terror. Every single man, woman and child. Every solider and every victim. I felt it. "Gallifrey, Time War…" It was those words I whispered before passing out again.

This time, when I woke from a dreamless sleep, I found myself in a white room. There was a white table and a white chair next to it, a white bed with a white bed table, a mirror that went from the floor to the ceiling, a white toilet, a white sink, a white shower and a white cooker. "Whoever made this place must like the colour white." I muttered. Looking around, I noticed a piece of paper on the table. I walked over to it and opened it up. 'You are the universe, be careful what you wish for. Signed Anonymous ;) P.S u r now in the doctor who universe aka whoniverse ' I read in my head. Since I thought that couldn't be possible I walked over to the mirror, and what I saw was incredible.

My used to be short and ginger hair was now black,wavy and went downtown to the end of my rib cage. I had pale skin, was skinny, but not too skinny and had a nice, very curvy body. But it was my eyes. They looked, well they didn't really have a colour. Well, they did, but the colour was like, the swirling time vortex, and the stars and space. "Woah! I look awesome!"

Now, if I really was the universe I could do whatever I wanted, so I decided to try out my new powers. "Maybe if I just concentrate really hard…" I stared at the cooker for a few seconds then suddenly BAMM! There were a load of burgers on the frying pans. I thought of something, after getting rid of the food, and went back to the mirror. Aw. I was still wearing my stupid, orphanage clothes. See, it was like school uniform, you had to wear a grey t shirt and a pair of grey jeans with brown boots. "Oh well, I can buy clothes where I'm going." Speaking of which, I wanted to get going, so I shut my eyes and thought real hard, Rose Tyler, Henrik's, London.

Suddenly, I felt a tingling sensation, and for a few moments, I was in the time vortex and could here the voices again. Fortunately, they weren't nearly as loud and were much bearable than before. I then fell onto the pavement of London's streets, right outside Henrik's. And just in time to, because at that moment I saw The bus that Rose was on pulling up. I quickly stood up and dusted myself off and strode into the shop, confidently.

After a few minutes of lingering about near the doors I saw Rose walk in. I followed her and as she turned around I pretended to be looking at the **mannequin.** "Hello, I'm Rose, I work here, do you need any help?" She asked politely."Oh, no thank you, my name's Dana, by the way." Rose shook my hand and then went to help another customer. "She's just as nice as I thought she'd be." I said, to no one in particular. I needed to stop talking to myself, people were starting to give me weird looks.

I strolled around for about another hour and had just finished getting an outfit together. I quickly popped into the changing room to try them on and – obviously- they all fit perfectly. I was wearing a dark blue tank top that had a black spot in the middle with the words #SOS in white lettering, a black, real leather jacket, some skin tight, light washed jeans, some dark blue converse high tops and a silver necklace with a **silver** lightning bolt. When I walked out of the changing rooms imsaw that it was an hour till the shop closed, so I paid for my clothes, strolled back into the changing rooms and conjured up some chips.

It was soon closing time and as I wandered around the shop, I spotted Rose getting ready to leave. Sauntering over, I tapped her on the shoulder, causing her to look up. "Oh, hi again,Dana, I'm sorry but it's closing time, you've got to leave now."

"Well, I'm leaving when you do, and I'm pretty sure that guy over there wants you to give Wilson his lottery money." I whispered, nodding at the burly guard at the doors, with a bag in his hand. "How did you? Oh, never mind, but if you are gonna follow me then I better be going." And with that, we walked toward the man, took the bag and started going down toward cellar.

"So, Rose Tyler, what, is your favourite colour?" I asked as we walked through the" corridors. "I'm Sorry?"

"Well, excuse me for trying to make small talk." I put my hands up in fake surrender. "But seriously, though, what is it, mines blue."

"Oh, well in that case, mine's pink," we then opened some doors and walked a few feet in before they slammed shut behind us. "So it begins…"I muttered as Rose ran back to the doors, trying to get them open. "You're kidding me." She sighed as I looked around. The room was filled with boxes of clothes and old, broken mannequins. There was a clattering noise and Rose came up next to me. "Please tell me that was you, Dana." She said, looking at me.

"Nope, sorry!" I grinned at the blonde as she shook her head at me.

"Is that someone mucking about? Who is it? You having a laugh?" Suddenly a shop dummy, mannequin, started robotically moving towards us, causing us to move back. "Who is it, is it Derek, Derek is that you?" Rose shouted frantically, grabbing at strings to avoid the truth, then again she had no idea what the real truth was so why would she try to avoid it? More mannequins began to move toward us, lots of them. "Rose, whoever Derek is, I'm sure he wouldn't have been hiding down in the shop basement, waiting for two innocent girls two walk straight into his trap!" We soon could no longer back up, since are backs were now against the cold, brick wall. 'Doctor, ya better come soon!' I thought as the controlled plastic were getting a little too close for comfort.

I felt a warm hand grasp mine and turned to see the ninth Doctor looking at me with his cheeky grin. 'OMIGOSHOMIGOSH I CANT BELIEVE THAT THIS IS THE DOCTOR!' I fangirled in my head but in reality I grabbed Rose's hand to make sure that she wasn't left behind. "Run!" And that's exactly what we did, we ran through what felt like the entire of the shop (except underneath it) before we got to the lift. It took a while but when it finally opened we stepped inside and just as the doors were closing, an Auton decided to put it's arm in between the doors. Silly Auton now it's arm was stuck! Well, not for long as the Doctor soon pulled and struggled with the arm and finally just pulled the arm off, letting the doors close properly.

"You pulled his arm off!" Rose said.

"Yeah, he did Rose, look," I then snatched the arm off the nine hundred TimeLord, much too his distress, and waved it at her. "Hello!"

"Oi!" He said, snatching it back.

"Sorry to interrupt your little fight, but can someone explain to me who they were? Students? This a student thing or what?"

"Rose, I'm sorry but, what do you have against students, what did they ever do to you, did a student ever try and attack you with plastic, shop dummies?!" The blonde just stared at me, wide eyed, before going back to the TimeLord. "Seriously though, was that some sort of prank a bunch of college students set up?"

"Why would they be students?"

"I-I don't know."

"Well, you said it, why students?" The Doctor asked, hands on his hips.

"Uh, because, to get that many people, dressed up and being silly, it's gotta be students." She told him, taken aback by the fact he asked that question at that time. I mean, we didn't even know who he was. Well, I did but he didn't know me. "Good answer, well done." He said. I rolled my eyes, why didn't he just tell her the truth instead of rambling on. "Except, Rose, he's forgetting to tell you that they're not actually students."

"Well, that doesn't matter, cos, whoever they are, when Wilson finds 'em, he'll go straight to the police." She said, confident. I winced when I heard her say that.

'They already found him.' I thought and sighed as the Doctor said,

"Who's Wilson?"

"Chief Electrician."

"Wilson's dead."

* * *

><p>AN: First ever authors note on this story. Anyways did you like it dos if you did I keep postin if you don't I'll just stop writing dis story. Also if anyone has a better name for this story could ya lett me know, pwease. Review and a u get given a kitten!


	3. Chapter 3

Those words left a certain aura in the room. We were all silent and it was almost like you could hear the tension. In a way, it was kind of creepy, the power in the words that this mysterious man used. And he didn't say it jokingly, or sadly or even angrily. He just said those words. He was serious, and that was how you would know that this was bad, because he barely showed emotion when saying it. And it was that , that power and atmosphere in the room, that caused me to shiver.

When Rose managed to get over the surprise and process these words, she spoke. "That, that's just sick! You think your funny, do ya? Well ya not, that's sick!"

"Hold on, mind your eyes," he said.

"Alright, I've had enough of this now," she said, watching the Doctor disable the Lift mechanism with his sonic. "Who are ya, come on, tell me who's that lot down there? I said who are they?" She asked, getting frustrated.

"Plastic, they're living plastic. They're being controlled relay device in the roof. And that would real big problem if I didn't have this," the TimeLord then showed us the small bomb. "So, I'm go up there and blow them up, might well die in the process. But, don't you worry about me, go on, toddle back home to go eat you're lovely beans on toast. And, don't tell anyone this, because if you do, you'll get them killed." The Doctor shut the door, before opening it again. "Oh, I'm the Doctor by the way, what's your name?"

"Rose." The blonde looked overwhelmed by the man and the information she had acquired and just stood there. "Hmm, Rose, and you?" He asked, nodding at me.

"Dana, Dana Symmonds." I told him, and just as he was closing the door. "Oh and Doctor!"

He reopened it, obviously happy about the whole thing. "Oh, what now?!"

"Don't you dare die!" He winked at me, as if saying, 'no promises' nodded at Rose and said to the both of us. "Nice to meet ya Rose, Dana Symmonds, now run for ya life!"

"Come on Rose, we better get going." I uttered, grinning a foolish smile. We then proceeded to cross the road, but since Rose was too busy staring nervously at shop dummies, and I was busy looking at the shop, waiting to see the explosion, we were nearly run over by a black car, a taxi. "Watch it!" The driver shouted. Suddenly, BOOM! Henrik's went up in flames. "Come on!" Rose then proceeded to start running back to the Powell estate, and only I noticed the blue police box that we ran past. The Tardis!

Once we reached the opening outside the block of flats, I stopped her. "See, Rose, there's something I haven't told you…"

"Oh, let me guess, you're made of plastic?" She quipped, sarcastically.

"Oh, well no, actually, I don't house, soo, yeah, could I, crash at your place?" I batted my eyelashes as the blonde stopped and stared.

"Wait so, you don't have a job?"

"Nope!"

"So you don't have a house?"

"Nope!"

"You don't have any money either?"

"Nooooo!"

"Oh, well,oh fine you can crash on the sofa, but," she hesitated and grimaced. "I live, with my mum, and she can be a handful and I'll have to ask her, but if she agrees then yeah, ya can stay." We then jogged up the stairs and, when we reached the door, Rose knocked before unlocking the door. "Mum!?"

"Rose, oh my Rose, you're alive, the explosion, it's all over the telly, I didn't know if you had died or not, why do you have that phone, you never use it!" Jackie exclaimed, coming to tackle her daughter in a hug.

"Yeah, I know, I know, but mum listen, I got a mate round, Dana, and she got no where to sleep, can she crash on the sofa?" Rose wearied, motioning to me. As the blonde said that, I took it as a cue try and make a good impression.

"Hi! Jackie, I've heard loads of stuff about you, and I don't want nuisance, and all but, it'd only be one night and well, your house is real nice." I rambled.

"Oh, you don't need to go on, course you can stay, I mean, your obviously slob so yeah, sure." With that, Jackie Tyler walked off, probably to phone, leaving me and Rose in the living room. "So, what do ya think?" I asked, looking for the TV remote. Once I found it, I slumped on to the sofa, turned on the TV and switched the channel to the news. "About what?" Rose questioned, above the news reporter, who was talking about the explosion we had run from. "About the Doct-." I was going finish my sentence, but at that time Jackie, having perfect timing as always, came in on the phone gossiping to one of her friends. "I know, it's on the telly, it's everywhere! She's lucky to be alive! Honestly, it's aged her, skin like an old bible! Really, walking in now you'd think I was her daughter." While she was saying this, I picked up the arm and fiddled with it. "Oh, and here's him himself, her boyfriend."

Mickey Smith then sauntered in, completely ignoring me. "I've been phoning your mobile, you coulda been dead, Rose! It's on the news, everyone's talking about the fire, it's on the news and everything!" He blurted out, coming up to her, hugging her and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I'm alright, honestly, I'm fine. We're fine, look don't make a fuss."

"Well, what happened, did you see?" Alright, if she told him, I would kill her. Rose glanced at me, seeing my warning look and lied. "I – I don't know, we didn't see."

"What was it though, what caused it? Didn't you see, like, any bombers or anything?"

"What? No, no, we were outside the shop, we didn't see anything, and why would someone want to blow up my job?" She asked, genuinely confused by the concept.

Jackie came back into the room, phone in hand, and looked at her daughter. "Debbie's on the other end, knows a man from the Mirror, five hundred quid for an interview, that'd be one thousand quid for the both of ya." She stated, motioning me, Rose, on the other hand, looked on the brink of collapse.

"Oh, great that is, brilliant, give it here," Rose , sarcasm pouring of her mouth. Her mother handed the blonde the phone and Rose hung up straight away. "Well, you've gotta find some way of making money, and I am not bailing you out." The phone made a 'RING RING!' and Jackie immediately answered. "Oh, Beth, she's alive! I've told her, Sue for compensation, she could've died, Rose was within seconds of death!" The queen of gossip walked back to the kitchen, blabbing to whoever Beth was about whatever.

Mickey stood awkwardly in the room for a few seconds, presumably deciding what to talk about, before speaking. "What's that you're drinking, tea?" Hang on he chose to talk about tea, I mean, why not just go to the pub and watch the match by himself? "No, no, no, you need something stronger than that, a lot stronger. Come on, let's go down the pub, my treat."

"Why?"

"Because, you've been traumatised, and you deserve it, come on, how about it?" He was so desperate to see that match. "Hang on,"Rose asked, thing in her head clicking into place. "Is there a match on?"

"No, how selfish do you think I am? Nah, I'm just thinking about you babe."

"There's a match on, ain't there?" Rose laughed. Before Mickey could retort, I jumped into the conversation.

"Uh, yeah, there is, it's… Arsenal v Chelsea, it's gone into extra time now, actually." I smiled as Mickey glared at me. "What, it's not that hard to figure out, I mean, your not, exactly, the best liar."

"Well, what was your name, Maina? Anyways, forget what Rainer says, it doesn't matter about the match, but," he paused for, what he thought was, dramatic effect. "We could go catch the last five minutes."

"Go on, then 'm fine, just go but, be nice to Dana. Also, can you get rid of that, arm thing?" She gestured to the plastic arm that lay forgotten on the sofa next to me. Mickey pointed to his lips, and I scrunched my nose up in disgust as she kissed him, he pushed her back onto the sofa and they laughed. As he got up to go Rose put her leg out to trip him, he dodged it and picked up the plastic hand. "Buh bye!" He said in a goofy voice, waving the arm and making Rose laugh. "Bye!" The blonde giggled. The man proceeded to pretend the arm was strangling him. "Goodbye Mickey!" I said loudly, pushing him to the front door.

Later that evening, me and Rose were sat on the sofa, my temporary bed, I was snuggled in the duvet ( I had gone out, made a dark blue duvet appear then told them I bought one ) and we were talking about what had happened earlier. "So, what do you think we should do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well," I started. "Do you think we should tell, I don't, because well, A) someone could get killed, like he said, and B) if we did, we should probably find out more about this Doctor dude."

"Yeah," Rose agreed. "Well, let's go to sleep and talk in the morning, night."

"Good night, Rose Tyler."I said, whispering her name. A part of me still felt like this couldn't be happening, like tomorrow I'd wake up in the orphanage tomorrow. It was with these thoughts, mulling over in my mind, that I drifted into a dreamless sleep…

A/N: So, that was a slightly longer chapter for y'all today. But I have a question. Would you rather me to make really long chapters, but hardly ever update, or B, update like I am now, I don't know. Review and you get a virtual cookie!? ﾟﾍﾪ? ﾟﾍﾪ? ﾟﾍﾪ? ﾟﾍﾪ?


End file.
